


The Great Escape

by breathofzora (daysinrussiavictuuri)



Series: Adventures in Zora's Domain [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, History of the Zora Domain Monument quest, It's not too much gore I promise, Mild Injuries, They face another giant Octorok, aka remember when Prince Sidon got swallowed by a giant Octorok, just mentions of a monster's stomach, this time Link is going to protect the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/breathofzora
Summary: Link discovers a historical stone monument that retells the story of Prince Sidon's great escape.He worries how in Hylia's name did Sidon survive that?





	The Great Escape

As Link was carrying on some small requests for the Zora people, he came across one particularly interesting request to locate the ten monuments detailing the history of the Zora's Domain.

Normally Link is too busy fighting off the Lizalfos and Moblins lurking about to do any sort of reading, but since the area has gotten somewhat calmer and Link was more equipped for any sorts of surprise attacks, he decided to seek out these stone monuments.

Link found one a bit off the path towards Zora's Domain. He leaped off the edge of the cliff and paraglided down towards the monument below, keeping a careful eye on any nearby monsters. As he landed on the soft glass, he walked up closer to read the engraved text.

_History of Zora's Domain, Addendum II_

_Prince Sidon's Great Escape_

The champion raised a curious brow on his face. This was the first time he had seen Prince Sidon's name engraved. He slowly started to read the text about how Prince Sidon faced a giant Octorok. When he got to the part detailing that the prince was swallowed whole by the monster, Link felt his stomach drop. But he kept reading, for surely the prince seemed fine since he was alive and well.

Link felt relieved that this monument did not mark the end for Prince Sidon, but rather his heroic efforts in spearing the Octorok from the inside with his silver scale spear.

That didn't mean Link was entirely convinced that the prince walked away from this tale unscathed.

Link decided to put his monument hunting quest on hold for the time being and swiftly paraglided back down to Zora's Domain. He glided all the way over the main entrance bridge and landed right in front of Prince Sidon himself.

"Link! Whatever is the matter my dearest friend? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Prince Sidon looked at Link with mild concern. However, Link was the one who was even more worried.

'Why didn't you tell me you were swallowed by an Octorok?!' Link signed in a panic.

Sidon's expression of concern shifted to surprise.

Then he remembered, "Oh, you must have seen that old monument. It was nothing really, it happened many years ago."

'Were you hurt bad anywhere? Scars?' Link wanted to know.

"Not particularly, unlike my father who had to deal with a rogue guardian once. A couple of burns due to its ingestion, but nothing the healers couldn't fix," the prince shrugged.

Link sighed in full relief this time. Even if it was something of the past, who knew what scars or pain it could've left. Link has dealt with many Octoroks before, but he could never imagine what would happen if he were to be swallowed by one.

"I'm sorry to have worried you my friend. It was so long ago I did not think it was worth a scale to mention," Prince Sidon apologized, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. Link shook his head.

Link was hesitant to ask, 'Were you scared?'

"A little," Sidon confessed. "But over the years of combat and training I've learned to show the enemy no fear. Do that, and you can conquer through, just like you did with Vah Ruta."

Link was about to sign another question when there was a load of shouting and a Zora guard came running towards them.

"Prince Sidon! T-There's a giant octorok swimming up this way! And it's twice as big as the one compared to the last one!"

"What?!" Prince Sidon and Link jumped in surprise. The Prince immediately took action. "We must not let it enter the domain! Line up around the borders! I shall spear it down! Will you help us Link?"

Link nodded immediately. He hastily followed the prince to the outskirts of the domain where the giant Octorok was rumored to be swimming to. He didn't like the sound of it being twice the size, as he had never seen the giant octorok that Prince Sidon had faced in the past. Was it the same Octorok as before? Had it revived due to the blood moon that had passed recently?

Prince Sidon and Link arrived at the station where several Zora guards were positioned, spears in hand ready to defend their domain against the beast.

"Oh my," Sidon gasped. Link looked ahead and spotted it. The Octorok.

It certainly was huge, the biggest Link had ever seen roam around in the world.

"Here it comes!" the Zora guards alerted.

The giant Octorok immediately started spewing out giant rocks from its mouth towards them. The guards immediately scattered to avoid collision and started to aim their spears at the beast.

While the guards were distracting its attention, Link and Prince Sidon circled around towards the back of the beast towards its blind spot.

"Be careful! This one is probably even more tricky compared to the last time I faced one," Prince Sidon warned Link. "Jump onto my back so we can get a good aim!"

Sidon dove into the water and waited for Link to climb on. Link equipped his bows with ice arrows, hoping to try freezing the beast first to stop it from shooting out boulders. Sidon took a wide berth around as Link aimed. He let his arrow go flying and landed a direct hit on the back of the Octorok. It froze, but only for a second, and its attention was immediately draw away from the guards and towards them.

"Careful now! We have it's attention!" Sidon changed direction in the course of the water and started swimming around it in the other direction. Link tried to load up a shock arrow this time for greater damage.

As Link pointed his arrow at it, the Octorok shot out another boulder size rock towards them. Sidon had to make a sharp turn in order to avoid being hit, but in doing so Link missed the shot. He quickly tried to load up another shock arrow, but the Octorok was faster sending yet another boulder towards them.

Prince Sidon had to dive under the water in order to avoid it, but when he resurfaced he realized Link was no longer holding onto his back. "Link! Link where are you!" The Prince shouted out in panic searching for his friend.

There! Link managed to grab hold of one of the rooted rocks in the water, but as he was climbing out of the water to steady himself the Octorok took the advantage.

Everything that happened next seemed like history repeating himself.

The Octorok jumped out of the water for a moment and sucked in the air all around. Since Link was a tiny Hylian compared to the Zora, he was immediately sucked in and....

....swallowed by the giant Octorok.

"LINK!"

Prince Sidon had tried to dash in the water and reach out to grab his friend, but it was too late.

Fear immediately boiled in the Prince's stomach. Surely this could not be the end for the champion? But Link was simply a Hylian; the Prince was unsure how long Link's body could hold inside the beasts stomach.

Sidon couldn't even spear the beast now as it stopped attacking, for it could very well spear his friend inside too.

"Come on Link, you must surivive this!" the Prince shouted, in hopes his words and prayer would reach his friend. Oh Goddess Hylia, please protect Link!

Inside the beast's stomach, everything was pitch black. Despite a giant Octorok swallowing a small Hylian, Link felt cramped inside. He wondered how Sidon had gotten himself out of this if Link himself could barely move.

He had certainly gotten close to death before with many other monster encounters. Facing the Waterblight Ganon was certainly like dancing on the brink of death. But unlike all those other battles, Link was trapped in a confined space. 

 _Am I going to die here?_ Link wondered. Would he fail as a champion, a hero, and a friend?

Sidon's words echoed in his mind.

_Show the enemy no fear._

Link had to act fast as he began to feel the beast's internal acid burn at his clothes and skin. Unfortunately he wasn't equipped with a spear. The only weapons he had was a thunder blade, flame blade, and frost blade. His arrows would hardly do a thing in such a small space and using bombs with the sheikah slate was out of the question. Link didn't want to risk blowing himself up in the blast.

Link weighed his options against the clock. He could freeze the beast and try to punch his way out, but Link wasn't sure how thick of a skin he'd have to punch through. He could shock the beast from the inside, but it might also cause some nasty reactions to his body as well.

That only left one option...

Link stretched the space around him as much as he could and pulled out his flame sword. The inside was immediately lit and Link could barely see guts and stomach acid he was around. He positioned himself and held his sword back, charging up for a spin attack. He waited for his attack to charge up full before letting loose into a fiery spin.

"Hyaaaaaa!"

The beast reacted upon contact as Link kept spinning and spinning from the inside.

Finally just as his stamina had run out the Octorok let out a cry of defeat and its body turned into ash before exploding in a puff of smoke. Link immediately splashed into the water and was carried afloat by the current covered in burns, slime and exhaustion.

Strong arms caught hold of him before he drifted too far and he was carried on the back of Prince Sidon back to shore as the Zora guards cheered in the defeat of the Octorok. Zora's Domain was saved once again by a hero.

But the worst was yet from over. Link was still unconcious having used all his strength in his spin attack and enduring the flame burns from his own sword due to wielding it in a tight space.

"Hold on my friend..." Prince Sidon whispered as they hurried back to Zora's Domain.

.....

A whole day had passed before Link awoke. His stamina still felt exhausted and the recovering burns stung his skin a little, but he was alive.

Link groaned and tried turning his head around.

"Master Link, it's good to see you're finally awake!" one of the Zora healers came to his bedside with a smile.

Link wondered why he was here, but then it all suddenly came back to him. The monument, Prince Sidon, the Octorok, Link being swallowed...

Link immediately sat up in shock, and all at once his muscles and joints screamed in protest.

"You musn't move! You're still recovering from that nasty battle with the Octorok!" the Zora healer tried to get him to lie back down.

'The Octorok! What happened? Is everyone okay? Prince Sidon-' Link signed rapidly

"Everyone is alright thanks to your heroic efforts, champion," a voice spoke from the entrance. Prince Sidon entered the room.

The Zora healer gave a respective bow before pardoning himself to go fetch more healing items.

Prince Sidon took a seat beside the water bed that Link was resting in, his tall figure hunching down closer to Link's level. Sidon immediately took Link's small hands in his.

"I'm glad to see you are awake, and that you appear to be well enough to ask so many questions," the prince started. "But please, let your heart and soul be at ease. Zora's Domain is safe and at peace once again thanks to you. Your body suffered quite a few burns, but they shall heal in a matter of days."

Link let out another sigh of relief. So they had won the battle. 'Are you okay? No injuries?'

"I'm in perfectly good condition, though I wish I could have done more to protect you. It seems the beast had gotten the best of me once again," Sidon lowered his head.

'It's not your fault. You were doing your best to avoid its attacks. I should've held on better under water,' Link signed.

"You are only Hylian, it's understandable you're not as natural in the water as I," Sidon revealed a small smile. It soon faded though. "I honestly feared the worst when you were swallowed. I know I've said before to show the enemy no fear, but truly I...I had never felt so scared before, not since when we lost my dear sister Mipha."

Link didn't know how to respond this time, so he resigned himself to listening.

"My dear sister Mipha once told me of how she would always heal a certain Hylian that always had gotten himself hurt," Sidon recalled from his memories. "And that she would always do her best to protect him. But I...I feel that I failed in protecting your Link, I couldn't do anything this time against that Octorok except...pray and hope to the goddess Hylia you'd be alright."

Sidon turned away for a moment. He disliked showing any signs of weakness, especially in front of his dearest friend.

Link reached forward and placed a hand on Sidon's shoulder.

'I wasn't afraid. I was brave...thanks to you.'

That seemed to cheer up the prince a little. "I am glad I am able to share my bravery with you. My healing powers may not be as useful as my sister's, but the very least I can do is offer you my belief and courage, just as you have shown me before," Sidon's smile returned.

They both fell silent for a moment. Sidon knew he should let the hero rest until all his injuries were completely healed. They would no longer have to worry about any more Octoroks, at least until the next blood moon.

Link suddenly frowned. He still hadn't figured out how often these blood moons occurred. If they wanted to avoid another giant Octorok encounter, Link would need to stop the Calamity once and for all, or at the very least devise a better battle plan.

"What's gotten you so tense, my friend?" Sidon noticed.

'It's not completely over now is it? The giant Octorok will probably return again during the next blood moon, and it may be stronger next time.' Link shared his worries.

"Indeed, there certainly is no definite end to the evil that plagues all of Hyrule with the Calamity still around," Sidon agreed. "But I'm sure we will be even more prepared next time, and I will surely protect you just like my sister! I promise!"

Link gave the prince a warm smile. 'I will do my best to protect you as well. I have to watch out for you for Mipha's sake.'

Sidon felt a warmth in his heart at the champion's words like a passion of courage lighting up a dark room.

It was strange, whenever he talked with Link, it almost felt like he was talking to his sister at the same time. He was beginning to understand now how deeply close Mipha and Link were, both in the past and present. Perhaps Mipha's spirit was watching over both of them even now.

"Then we'll do it together. With my sister's grace and blessing, we will survive and have absolutely no fear!"

And perhaps in many years to come, when this is all over, this tale too shall be passed down in Zora's Domain History engraved on a luminous stone monument.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I butcher any Zelda names/terms. It's hard to remember them all sometimes.
> 
> I hope its not too convenient that Link is equipped with a flame, thunder, and frost sword. I tried to plan it to where Link had to devise a plan using the elements to his advantage, but only one will cause the least amount of damage, I hope lol.


End file.
